Your Guardian Angel
by moveslikecurt
Summary: One-shot. Intentar sobrellevar la muerte de alguien es difícil y Nick sabe eso mas que nadie en el mundo, pero debe entender que a pesar de que perdió un ser amado, también ganó un ángel guardián.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 1662

**Advertencias:** un poquito de angst (bueno no tan poco)

**Nota del autor:** Esto lo escribi producto de mi pena por la muerte de mi gatita hace 2 días.

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece. Nick y Jeff pertenecen a RIB. Your Guardian Angel pertenece a The Red Suit Apparatus. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Menciones:** Familia de Jeff. (me encanta ponerlos en mis fics)

**Recomendación:** Cuando empiece Your Guardian Angel no sería mala idea que pusieran la canción en Youtube o alguna pagina por el estilo. (:

* * *

Cuando él entró ese día a la escuela, supo que nada sería igual, que tenía que seguir de todos modos no importara la situación, que si tenía que continuar este viaje por su cuenta iba a tener que empezar en ese mismo momento.

Vio como varias miradas se posaron en él y sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. No iba a llorar, no podía llorar, pero ya estaba cansado de aguantarse todo, de no poder desahogarse como era debido, de tener que aparentar que no sufría.

De no tenerlo a su lado.

No sintió ningún empujón ni tampoco alguna mala palabra, solo un silencio mortal que llegaba a ser bastante incomodo y molesto.

-Nick –escuchó una voz suave que lo llamaba pero prefirió pasar e ignorarla continuando su camino al lugar que más le recordaba a esa persona y que a la vez mas le hacía daño: el salón del Glee club.

Al llegar allí, vio como todos los miembros estaban sentados en silencio viendo dos sillas vacías, dos sillas que alguna vez pertenecieron a dos miembros importantes de New Directions después del incidente ocurrido en la academia Dalton.

Una de esas sillas era la suya. La otra era de Jeff.

Frente a esas sillas estaban sentados en diferentes bancos los hermanos de Jeff. Jazz, Josh, Jack y Jeremy, quien no era un Sterling pero aun así era como de la familia.

Nick no quiso preguntar nada y solo se sentó en su silla observando fijamente al piso. No quería mirar a los hermanos de la persona que mas amó y que ahora ya no estaba. Se había ido para siempre.

-Nick -la voz del ahora mayor de los hombres Sterling hizo que levantara la vista y mirase como estaban ubicados cada uno de ellos.

Jeremy estaba detrás de la batería, como siempre, Jazz estaba sentada al lado de Josh con un teclado en frente suyo, Jack tenía una guitarra acústica en sus manos y Josh estaba con su preciada guitarra verde de la cual nunca se separaba.

En medio de Jack y Josh había un banco vacío y Nick sabía la razón.

Ese banco era símbolo de que Jeff ya no estaba.

-Nick, sabemos lo que estás viviendo más que alguno de los presentes –Jack empezó intentando mantener la compostura y no romperse en frente de los que fueron los amigos de su hermano. –Y créeme, sabemos todo lo que Jeff significaba para ti. –

-Ninguno de nosotros pudo decirle adiós –continuó Jazz. –Nadie pudo hacerlo porque fue repentino, un día estaba con nosotros y al siguiente no. –

-Jeff no era parte de mi familia pero yo lo sentí como un hermano –Jeremy dijo con la cabeza baja sin poder siquiera mirar al castaño. –Todos perdimos a alguien importante en nuestras vidas –

-Pero Jeff nunca hubiese querido irse sin despedirse, al menos de ti –Josh concluyó con fuerza en su voz. Ahora le tocaba ser el pilar en el cual el resto de su familia se tuviera que apoyar y no iba a fallar en su nueva misión. Jeff no lo había hecho. –El te dejó una pequeña carta. Aunque no la quieras leer, acéptala, Jeff necesitaba decirte algo en caso de que algo le pasara. –

El castaño miró a Jazz quien tenía una carta en sus manos. Era igual a las cartas que Jeff le hacía, mismo sobre, misma letra, mismos dibujos idiotas en las esquinas. Era obvio que Jeff la había escrito.

-Y no solo eso –cuando Jazz le entregó la carta y volvió a su banco, Josh continuo. –Sabemos que tu y mi hermano siempre se cantaban la misma canción una y otra vez cuando el otro estaba en el hospital o se encontraba enfermo… -Josh hizo una señal y Jack empezó a tocar la guitarra suavemente logrando que las lágrimas en los ojos de Nick empezaran a salir sin control alguno. –Mi hermano nos dijo que si algo le pasaba, nosotros teníamos que recordarte que él siempre, siempre sería tu ángel guardián y que nunca te iba a dejar caer. –

Terminado ese pequeño discurso Jack volvió a tocar las mismas notas mientras la orquesta de McKinley tocaba en el fondo. Varios de los presentes reconocieron la canción y los que no solo escucharon como el mayor de los hermanos de Jeff empezaba con ayuda de Jack.

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face_  
_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_  
_how this world turns cold_  
_and breaks through my soul_  
_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_  
_I can be the one_

Nick sintió una mano en su hombro y pudo ver como Rachel le sonreía. Miró a su alrededor y vio los rostros de todos los miembros de New Directions y de los Warblers. Todos dándole sonrisas y apoyándolo no con palabras pero si con sus acciones.

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la banda de su amado y vio como cada uno de los hermanos de este tenía su mirada fija en él. Dirigió su mirada al banco vacío y pudo jurar que Jeff estaba ahí diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no lo iba a dejar caer.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_  
_and stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you, I'll be the one_

Por un segundo Nick creyó estar completamente loco ya que estaba empezando a ver a Jeff sentado en ese banco vacío cantándole junto con su familia y diciéndole que él iba a ser en único en su vida.

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer con más rapidez cuando recordaba el paso de las estaciones con Jeff. Cuando en verano iban a la playa y terminaban durmiendo afuera por el cansancio de ambos; esos paseos por las calles en otoño pisando las hojas y rodando por el césped hasta que uno de los dos se detenía para besar al otro; las noches de invierno en las cuales se quedaban junto a la chimenea bebiendo chocolate caliente y abrazándose para evitar el frio; y los atardeceres de la primavera en donde pasaban algunos fines de semana en la casa de campo de Nick y de quedaban en los campos solo para ver el atardecer.

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_  
_my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_

La voz de Josh empezaba a elevarse y Nick pudo ver como este estaba llorando junto al resto de sus hermanos. Era obvio, estaba cumpliendo con una de las últimas peticiones de su hermano y era emocionante, debía decir.

_'Cause I'm here for you_  
_please don't walk away_  
_and please tell me, you'll stay…_

_Stay…_

La canción empezó a ponerse más emocionante con los rasgueos de la guitarra eléctrica de Josh y la batería de Jeremy. Nick volvió a ver a Jeff sentado en ese banco cantándole a él y dándole esa hermosa mirada que lo decía todo, lo amaba incluso más que a su propia vida.

_Use me as you will_  
_pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know, I'll be okay_  
_though my skies are turning gray_

Conforme la canción continuaba, la imagen de Jeff empezaba a pasearse por cada uno de sus hermanos como si estuviese diciendo adiós. Pasó las manos por el rostro de Jazz quitando algunas lagrimas, fue donde Jeremy y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo, a Jack le frotó la espalda intentando "consolarlo" de alguna manera y a Josh le puso ambas manos en sus hombros dándole fuerzas para continuar aunque su voz empezara a quebrarse.

Luego de eso, fue donde Nick y se agachó frente a él. El castaño sabía que esto no era obra de su imaginación, Jeff estaba ahí, el lo podía sentir y ver.

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

"Te esperare el tiempo necesario, Nick" el rubio dijo suavemente después de pasar sus manos por el rostro del que había sido su novio. "Y no te pienso dejar caer, siempre estaré contigo"

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Cuando Josh canto la ultima parte más suave que el resto, Nick volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que Jeff ya no estaba. Los hermanos de este habían dejado de llorar y todos tenían sonrisas que ninguno de ellos podía explicar.

El castaño sabia que eso había sido obra de Jeff, el rubio detestaba ver a alguien triste y hacia lo imposible para hacerlo reír o para sacarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos –el castaño dijo levantándose y secándose las lagrimas. En ese momento las palabras eran innecesarias y Nick solo pudo acercarse a su "familia" y abrazarlos.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió una enorme cantidad de brazos alrededor suyo y pudo ver que todo el Glee club se había unido formando así un enorme abrazo grupal. Por primera vez en semanas, Nick se había sentido feliz y estaba sonriendo.

No sabía por qué pero algo le dijo que mirara hacia la puerta del Glee club y cuando lo hizo pudo ver a Jeff de pie moviendo su mano en forma de despedida. Nick solo asintió con la cabeza murmurando un "te amo" sin que ninguno de los presentes se diese cuenta.

Cuando el castaño volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el mismo lugar, Jeff ya no estaba.

* * *

**Nota final: muchisimas gracias por leer. Lamento si desvarío en algunas partes pero eso en parte fue producto de mi pena.**

**-Cam**


End file.
